The present embodiments relate to biomedical imaging, such as medical diagnostic, pharmaceutical, or clinical imaging. Different types of medical imaging modes are available. For example, medical imaging includes x-ray, ultrasound, computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance (MR), positron emission (PET), single photon emission (SPECT), and optical imaging. Other medical imaging includes microscopy. A tissue sample is scanned, such as taking an optical picture, using magnification available with a microscope.
The biomedical image data may be used to assist medical professionals, such as researchers. Macroscopic scan data, such as MR, CT, PET, or SPECT, provides one source of information. Microscopic data provides another source of information. To obtain microscopic data, tissue is removed from a patient, encased, frozen, sliced, and mounted to slides. This process distorts the tissue. It is difficult to spatially correlate the macroscopic data with the microscopic data. Instead, the medical professionals separately view each type of data.